Star Wars: Return Of The Sith
by kingleviathan
Summary: Anakin is older and a Jedi when the Trade Federation invades Naboo, Padmé is one of the Queen's handmaidens, someone else is the chosen one and the Sith have returned.


**A/N: Anakin is older and a Jedi when the Trade Federation invades Naboo, Padmé is one of the Queen's handmaidens and someone else is the chosen one. Anakin and Padme are both sixteen years old.**

Anakin walked beside his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as they travelled through the Trade Federation ship under the role of Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor. The third Ambassador was a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, who had been Obi-Wan's master when he was a Padawan.

All three men wore the same clothes although in different colours with Anakin's black clothes being a darker shade than that of the two older men. The hair of the men was also a major difference as Anakin's blond hair was cut short in the style of a Padawan with a braid compared to the slightly longer red hair of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the long brown hair of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Following a protocol droid called TC-14 through a door Anakin and his two companions found themselves in a conference room with a large table and seats. Taking a seat Anakin watched as the droid exited the room after announcing that its masters would arrive soon.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin asking, "Why Naboo, do you think, my young Padawan? Why blockade this particular planet, when there are so many to choose from, most of them larger and more likely to feel the effects of such an action?"

The question was something Anakin had been wondering himself, he couldn't see what the point of all this was and from what he could see the two older Jedi couldn't either. There must be a reason, something beyond a simple a trade dispute. Blocking out everything around him and drawing upon the force Anakin attempted to use his precognition.

The vision he saw was different from his usual visions, most of which were focused on a few seconds in the future at most to help him in battle, it was hazy and unclear.

He saw a desert, sand being blown around by heavy winds, and there was someone else there, a man who was humanoid in stature but with black tattoos etched onto his red skin and horns piercing the top of his skull. He tried to focus on the man but the vision went hazy again and when he could see clearly again he saw a young woman about his age.

There was something about her, he was sure that he was connected to her but he didn't know why, he tried to focus back on the man he had seen before but found himself studying the young woman. Anakin's connection to her was strong, he could feel it.

He found himself staring but he couldn't understand why, she wasn't the reason for this trade dispute although he could sense that she might still be involved in some way, still that didn't explain why he remained focused on her. He should be attempting to sense what he could from the man, he needed to go back but he couldn't and now his calm was being disturbed by his inability to change his focus.

He could sense something else now and found that he was right, the young woman was involved in some way with this trade dispute, if that was the case then he'd probably be meeting her soon, which would explain the connection although not why it was as strong as it was.

Anakin found himself attempting to find her name; he was no longer attempting to find what he was originally searching for, now entirely focused on the young women in front of him.

'Stop!'

At first Anakin wondered who had spoken until he realised that what he heard was his own thought. It accomplished its purpose as Anakin was now aware of how far he had strayed from his objective and he let go of the force allowing the vision to disappear.

"Are you alright Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked with concern on his face.

"Yes Master I was trying to find the reason for the choice of Naboo for the blockade, I thought that there might be a clue in the future but I was unable to sense it."

Obi-Wan seemed to accept the answer and continued talking to Qui-Gon, Anakin didn't like holding the truth back from his Master but he didn't want to admit that he'd momentarily lost control of his precognition.

The loss of control was one of the few weaknesses that the ability had by being stronger than usual, it was fine when just sensing the immediate future, less than a minute being the optimum amount of time, but the further Anakin looked ahead the less likely it was that he would find exactly what he was looking for and the less likely it was that the vision would come true.

It appeared that in this case Anakin had been able to find what he was looking for, although he hadn't had enough time to find out what he needed to about the man, but he had been unable to contain his focus on the problem and his vision had changed its focus to someone who was strongly connected to him.

Anakin realised that he was for the second time today allowing himself to be distracted by something that currently had no bearing on his mission. He needed to keep his concentration here where it was needed, especially since he sensed that something was wrong and judging from how Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were acting, they sensed it as well.

* * *

><p>On the bridge of the Trade Federation battleship, Neimoidian Viceroy Nute Gunray and his lieutenant, Daultay Dofine, stood staring in shock at the protocol droid they had sent to look after the supreme chancellor's ambassadors.<p>

"What did you say?" Gunray hissed furiously.

TC-14 was impervious to the look the Neimoidian gave it. "The ambassadors are Jedi Knights. One of them is a Jedi Master. I am quite certain of it."

Dofine, a flat-faced, restless sort, wheeled on his companion in dismay. "I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement! The game's up! Blind me, we're done for!"

Gunray made a placating gesture. "Stay calm! I'll wager the Senate is completely unaware of the supreme chancellor's moves in this matter. Go. Distract them while I contact Lord Sidious."

The other Neimoidian gaped at him. "Are you brain-dead? I'm not going in there with three Jedi Knights! Send the droid!" He waved hurriedly at TC-14, who bowed, made a small squeaky sound in response, and went out.

When the protocol droid was gone, Dofine summoned Rune Haako, the third member of their delegation, drew both his compatriots to a closed, separate space on the bridge where they could be neither seen nor heard by anyone else, and triggered a holographic communication.

It took a few moments for the hologram to appear. As it did so, a stoop-shouldered, dark-robed shape appeared, cloaked and hooded so that nothing of its face could be seen. "What is it?" an impatient voice demanded.

Nute Gunray found his throat so dry that for a moment he could not speak. "The Republic ambassadors are Jedi Knights."

"Jedi?" Darth Sidious breathed the word softly, almost reverently. There was a measure of calm about his acceptance of the news. "Are you sure?"

Nute Gunray found what little courage he had been able to muster for this moment quickly evaporating. He stared at the black form of the Sith Lord in mesmerized terror. "They have been identified, my lord."

As if unable to endure the silence that followed, Daultay Dofine charged into the gap, wild-eyed. "This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious! The blockade is finished! We dare not go up against Jedi Knights!"

The dark figure in the hologram turned slightly. "Are you saying you would rather go up against me, Dofine? I am amused." The hood shifted toward Gunray. "Viceroy!"

Nute stepped forward quickly. "Yes, my lord?"

Darth Sidious's voice turned slow and sibilant. "I don't want this stunted piece of slime to pass within my sight again. Do you understand? "

Nute's hands were shaking, and he clasped them together to still them. "Yes, my lord."

He wheeled on Dofine, but the other was already making his way from the bridge, his face filled with terror, his robes trailing behind him like a shroud. When he was gone, Darth Sidious said, "This turn of events is unfortunate, but not fatal. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops. At once."

Nute glanced quickly at Rune Haako, who was trying his best to disappear into the ether. "Ah, my lord, of course, but... is that action legal?"

"I will make it legal, Viceroy."

"Yes, of course." Nute took a quick breath. "And the Jedi?"

Darth Sidious seemed to grow darker within his robes, his face lowering further into shadow. "The supreme chancellor should never have brought the Jedi into this. Kill them now. Immediately. "

"Yes, my lord," Nute Gunray answered, but the hologram of the Sith Lord had already vanished. He stared at the space it had left behind for a moment, and then turned to Haako. "Blow up their ship. I will send a squad of battle droids to finish them."

* * *

><p>An explosion could be felt in the conference room, alerting the three Jedi to something that was happening outside the room. Immediately the three Jedi leapt to their feet drawing and activating their lightsabers as the protocol droid moved attempting to stay out of the men's way.<p>

"What's happened?" Anakin asked making sure that there was nothing else in the room.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and quickly snapped his eyes back open, "They've destroyed our ship."

Drawing on the force Anakin could sense that there were battle droids outside the door with more on their way from different parts of the ship, obviously they had been ambushed. Of course that wasn't the only danger as Anakin had just sensed what was about to happen and he told the other two men, "Gas."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon nodded as they prepared to hold their breath just as a hissing sound could be heard coming from the vents. After the room had filled with the gas for a while the door unlocked and Anakin followed the lead of his two companions by jumping through the door and began using his blue bladed lightsaber to dismantle the battle droids that were attempting to attack him.

Deflecting the blaster fire back at the battle droids Anakin raised his arm with his palm directed at a group of the droids and used the force to push them into the wall. He attempted to follow the two older Jedi but was cut off by two destroyer droids whose blaster fire forced him back.

Anakin used his lightsaber to deflect the blaster fire back at the droids but unlike the battle droids before them these destroyer droids created a shield around themselves blocking the deflected attack. Driven back by the attack Anakin focused on just defending knowing that it would be impossible to destroy these droids like he had destroyed the battle droids.

Sensing that his master was now heading away from bridge of the ship Anakin realised that the other two Jedi must have been unable to subdue the Neimoidian's, probably having the same difficulty with the destroyer droids that Anakin was currently having. If that was the case then they would have no choice but to leave the ship and get to Naboo to help protect the Queen.

Seeing a vent near him Anakin smashed it open and climbed through it leaving the droids behind to report back that they had lost the Jedi. The vent as it turned out lead to one of the ships hangar which is where Anakin came out and without being noticed he hid in one of the small battle ships about to leave on its way to Naboo. As the ship took of Anakin could sense both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leaving the large ship.

* * *

><p>On the bridge of the Trade Federation's lead battleship, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood alone before a hologram of Darth Sidious. Neither of the Neimoidian's was looking at the other, and both were hoping the Sith Lord could not sense what they were thinking.<p>

"The invasion is on schedule, my lord," the viceroy was saying, robes and headdress hiding the occasional twitching of his limbs as he faced the cloaked and hooded form before him. "Our army nears Theed."

"Good. Very good." Darth Sidious spoke in a soft, calm voice. "I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept that your blockade has been successful."

Nute Gunray glanced quickly at his compatriot. "The Queen has great faith that the Senate will side with her."

"Queen Amidala is young and naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult." The hologram shimmered. "You have done well, Viceroy."

"Thank you, my lord," the other acknowledged as the hologram faded away. In the ensuing silence, the Neimoidian's turned to each other with knowing looks.

"You didn't tell him," Rune Haako said accusingly.

"Of the missing Jedi?" Nute Gunray made a dismissive gesture. "No need to tell him that. No need to tell him anything until we know for certain what has happened."

Rune Haako studied him a long time before turning away. "No, no need," he said softly, and walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan watched as a strange frog like creature with long flat ears dangling from its head and a snout hugged his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, thanking the Jedi.<p>

"Let go!" Qui-Gon huffed. "Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!"

The creature looked offended. "Brainless? I speak!"

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent!" Qui-Gon was having none of it. "Now let go of me and get out of here!"

This creature, apparently called Jar Jar Binks, was a Gungan and Obi-Wan found a bit of humour in the way the creature acted towards Qui-Gon. From what he gathered his old master had saved Jar Jar and the creature believe himself to be indebted to Qui-Gon.

As they began walking away from where the large amount of battle droids were heading, Jar Jar explained that the city where he grew up was near here although he was reluctant to take them there out of fear for himself until Qui-Gon reminded the creature of the droid army.

As they followed the Gungan Obi-Wan asked, "Do you think that Anakin got off the Trade Federations ship? Perhaps we should try to find him."

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary." Qui-Gon explained, "I sensed him leaving the ship when we left, he'll know where we're going so it would be best to meet back up with him in Theed.

* * *

><p>The ship that Anakin had caught a ride on had gone directly to Theed which is how Anakin managed to find himself on the side of the royal palace climbing up the building and looking through the windows. From what he could see the Neimoidian's had taken over the palace and all the guards had been subdued.<p>

His sense in the force told him that what he was looking for was just above him and sure enough as he climbed to the next floor he found himself staring into the throne room of the palace.

"It is bad enough, Viceroy, that you dare to disrupt transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our cause before the Republic Senate, bad enough that you pretend that this blockade is a lawful action, but landing an entire army on our planet and occupying our cities is too outrageous for words."

Anakin heard an old man talking to the Neimoidian's, trying to make them realise the problems they were causing themselves but it didn't seem to be doing much other than annoying the reptilian like race. Apart from the old man and the Neimoidian's the only other occupants of the throne room were a few guards, some of the Queen's handmaidens and the Queen herself.

The Queen he noticed was doing her best to appear serene, he sensed however that she was actually worried about what was happening and fearful for what would happen to her planet. The others in the room all stood quiet, none of them seemed to want to show fear, one of the guards, the Captain he sensed, seemed to want to attack the invaders though he was able control himself.

Drawing on the force Anakin attempted to sense his master and found that the two older Jedi were heading towards the city, he'd just wait for them to arrive and that would be when they'd help the Queen, until then he'd just follow her.

As he watched the group he saw the face of one of the handmaidens, she seemed familiar but he was unsure where he'd seen her. Thinking back to what had happened a short time ago he realised, 'The young woman from my vision.'

The woman being here made sense, her being one of the Queen handmaidens explained how she was connected to the Trade Federation problem but it still didn't explain why she was connected so strongly to him, perhaps the Jedi would be protecting the Queen for longer than they had originally thought.

Getting a better look at the woman's face he couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. He froze, where had that come from, Anakin was starting to get worried, once again he had been distracted from his mission but at least this time it had something to do with his current mission.

Whilst he had been thinking the group of people in the throne room had began walking under the lead of the Neimoidian's away from the throne room. Realising this Anakin began following them still holding onto the side of the palace.

* * *

><p>"It is bad enough, Viceroy, that you dare to disrupt transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our cause before the Republic Senate, bad enough that you pretend that this blockade is a lawful action, but landing an entire army on our planet and occupying our cities is too outrageous for words."<p>

Governor Sio Bibble was attempting to explain to the Trade Federation why their invasion would fail but Padmé Naberrie and everyone else in the room knew there was no chance that his words would make a difference.

She couldn't help but wonder what the point of what the Trade Federation invasion was and she wasn't the only one as the Queen was also unable to figure out the reason for the Trade Federation's behaviour.

Queen Sabé Amidala stood, her white painted face helping her face show no emotion, but despite showing no emotion Padmé knew that her friend was worried for Naboo. Padmé wasn't afraid for the Queen's safety, the Neimoidian's had just made it clear that they required her to sign a treaty so that this invasion would be legal and they would receive no backlash from the Senate.

Of course the Queen being safe didn't mean that Captain Panaka, one of the guards or one of the handmaidens wouldn't protect the Queen if it appeared that she was in danger. She just hoped that everyone was able to remain calm.

It appeared that the Neimoidian's were finished listening to Sio Bibble as they had begun to lead the group of Naboo away from the throne room and were explaining to the Queen why it was that she had no choice but to sign a treaty.

As she walked with the rest of the group Padmé sensed a feeling that she occasionally got in times of danger or importance, this feeling was telling her that they would be leaving Naboo soon for safety, although she had no idea how Padmé had long ago learnt to trust the feeling, it had never failed her before so why should it now.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward. "Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?" he asked the young woman in the feathered headdress.<p>

The Queen hesitated. "Who are you?"

"Ambassadors for the supreme chancellor." The Jedi Master inclined his head slightly. "We seek an audience with you, Your Highness."

The droid sergeant suddenly seemed to remember where he was and what he was doing. He gestured to his soldiers. "Clear them away!"

Four of the battle droids moved to obey. They were just shifting their weapons into firing position when the Jedi activated their lightsabers and cut them apart. As the shattered droids collapsed, the Jedi moved quickly to dispatch the others. Laser bolts were blocked, weapons were knocked aside, and the remaining droids were reduced to scrap metal.

The sergeant turned to flee, but Qui-Gon brought up his hand, holding the droid fast with the power of the Force. In seconds, the sergeant lay in a ruined heap with his command. Quickly, the Naboo soldiers moved to recover the fallen weapons. The Jedi Knights flicked off their lightsabers and motioned everyone out of the open street and into the shelter of an alley between two buildings.

Jar Jar Binks followed, muttering in wonder at the cold efficiency with which the Jedi had dispatched their enemies. Qui-Gon faced the Queen. "Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador," Sio Bibble observed with a snort.

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon kept his eyes directed toward the Queen. Her painted face showed nothing. "Your Highness," he continued, "we must make contact with the Republic."

"We can't," Captain Panaka volunteered, stepping forward. "They've knocked out all our communications."

An alarm was being given from somewhere close, and there was the sound of running. Qui-Gon glanced toward the street where the battle droids lay. "Do you have transports?"

The Naboo captain nodded, quick to see what the Jedi intended. "In the main hangar. This way."

As they walked towards the hangar the Queen asked, "I thought the chancellor had sent three ambassadors, did something happen?"

"He did but we were separated after the Trade Federation ambushed us." Qui-Gon answered turning to her, "It's nothing to worry about though, I'm sure we'll meet up again soon, he's a Jedi as well."

Entering the hangar Qui-Gon faced the Queen. "Your Highness. Under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The young woman shook her head, the feathers on her headdress rustling softly. Her white-painted face was calm and her gaze steady. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon responded, locking eyes. "The Trade Federation has other plans. They will kill you if you stay."

Sio Bibble pushed to the Queen's side. "They wouldn't dare!"

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal!" Captain Panaka pointed out. "They can't afford to kill her!"

The Queen looked from face to face, the barest flicker of uncertainty showing in her eyes.

"The situation here is not what it seems," Qui-Gon pressed. "There is something else going on, Your Highness. There is no logic to the Federation's actions. My instincts tell me they will destroy you."

A shadow of real alarm crossed Sio Bibble's face as the Jedi Master finished. His strong features melted slightly. "Your Highness," he said slowly. "Perhaps you should reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to take our side in this matter. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

Captain Panaka was having none of it. "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness even if we were to get off the planet! An escape attempt is too dangerous-"

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can," Sio Bibble interrupted, shaking his head at Panaka. "They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain some semblance of order. But you must leave-"

Queen Amidala brought up her hand sharply to silence the debate, "So be it. I will plead our case before the Senate." Turning to Sio Bibble she said, "Be careful Governor."

Close to the Queen's transport ship they could see a number of pilots, mechanics and guards being held prisoner by a number of droids. Motioning for the Queen to stay behind him, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan began to walk towards the droids.

The battle droids noticed them and drew their weapons but before they could do anything they were thrown sideways by the force, crashing into the wall. Looking at the origin of the force attack Qui-Gon smiled as he saw Anakin approaching.

"There you are Anakin; you managed to get here just in time." Obi-Wan said, "Your majesty this is the other ambassador, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin took note of the Queen, still wearing no emotion on her face and focused back on Obi-Wan, "I'm sorry master, the destroyer droids cut me off before I could follow you."

His master nodded accepting the reason for his disappearance and the group continued to their destination, entering the ship and taking off in an attempt to break through the blockade.

* * *

><p>In a remote conference room on the Trade Federation's flagship, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako sat side by side at a long table, staring nervously at a hologram of Darth Sidious positioned at the table's head. The hologram shimmered with the movements of the Sith Lord's dark cloak, a patchwork of small nuances that the Neimoidian's found themselves unable to read.<p>

The Sith Lord had not been summoned. The Neimoidian's would have been happy if he had chosen not to communicate with them at all this day. But in keeping with the way he always seemed to sense when things were not going right, he had appeared on his own. Demanding a report on the progress of the invasion, he had settled back to listen to Nute Gunray's narrative and had said nothing since.

"We control all the cities in the northern and western part of the Naboo territory," the viceroy was relating, "and we are searching for any other settlements where resistance-"

"Yes, yes," Darth Sidious interrupted suddenly, his soft voice vaguely impatient. "You've done well. Now, then. Destroy all their high-ranking officials. Do so quietly, but be thorough." He paused. "What of Queen Amidala? Has she signed the treaty?"

Nute Gunray took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She has disappeared, my lord. There was an escape-"

"An escape?" The Sith Lord spoke the words in a low hiss.

"One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade-"

"How did she escape, Viceroy?"

Nute Gunray looked at Rune Haako for help, but his counterpart was paralysed with fear. "The Jedi, my lord. They found their way to her, overpowered her guards..."

Darth Sidious stirred within his robes like a big cat, shadows glimmering within the confines of his concealing hood. "Viceroy, find her! I want that treaty signed!"

"My lord, we have been unable to locate the ship she escaped on," the Neimoidian admitted, wishing he could sink into the floor right then and there. "Once it got by us, we tried to give pursuit, but it managed to elude us! Now it's out of our range-"

A wave of one robed arm cut him short. "Not for a Sith, it isn't," the other whispered.

Something shimmered in the background of the hologram, and a figure emerged from the darkness behind Darth Sidious. Nute Gunray froze.

It was a second Sith Lord. But whereas Darth Sidious was a vague and shadowy presence, this new Sith was truly terrifying to look upon. His face was a mask of jagged red and black patterns, the design etched into his skin, and his skull was hairless and studded with a crown of short, hooked horns. Gleaming yellow eyes fixed on the Neimoidian's, breaking past their defences, stripping them bare and dismissing them as insignificant and foolish.

"Viceroy," Darth Sidious spoke softly in the sudden silence, "this is Lord Maul. He will find your lost ship."

Nute Gunray inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment, averting his eyes from the frightening presence. "Yes, my lord."

The hologram shimmered and disappeared, leaving the conference room empty of sound. The Neimoidian's sat without moving, without even looking at each other, reptilian eyes fixed on the space the hologram had occupied.

"This is getting out of hand," Nute Gunray ventured finally, his voice high and tight.

Rune Haako managed a quick nod. "We should not have made this bargain. What will happen when the Jedi become aware that we are doing business with these Sith Lords?"

Nute Gunray, his hands clasped tightly before him, did not care to venture an answer.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Queen's transport, the Jedi stood with Captain Panaka and the remaining R2 unit as the captain gave his report to the Queen on the events surrounding their escape through the Trade Federation blockade. Amidala sat surrounded by her three handmaidens, white face framed by the black headdress, dark eyes steady, listening as the captain concluded.<p>

"We are lucky to have this one in our service, Your Highness." Panaka glanced down at the blue-domed astromech droid. "It is an extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship back there, not to mention our lives."

Amidala nodded, eyes shifting to the droid. "It is to be commended. What is its number?"

The little blue droid, lights blinking on and off as it processed the conversation, gave a series of small beeps and tweets. Captain Panaka reached down and scraped a large smudge off the droid's metal shell, then straightened.

"Artoo-Detoo, Your Highness."

Queen Amidala leaned forward, and a slender white hand came out to touch the droid's domed casing. "Thank you, Artoo-Detoo. You have proven both loyal and brave." She glanced over her shoulder.

"Padmé." The handmaiden that Anakin had recognised from his vision stepped forward, 'So her name's Padmé.' He committed her name to memory and decided to talk to her when this meeting with the Queen was finished.

"See to the cleaning up of this little droid." The Queen was speaking to the girl. "Artoo-Detoo deserves our gratitude." She turned back to Panaka. "Please continue with your report, Captain."

Panaka glanced uncomfortably at the Jedi Knights. "Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine." He paused, unwilling to speak further on the matter.

The planet Tatooine was one that Anakin recognised as it just so happened to be the planet he was from and even though he had been young when the Jedi had taken him from the planet he still remembered things about the planet, enough for him to know why Panaka was hesitant to talk about the planet.

"It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon stepped into the gap smoothly. "Once there, we will be able to make needed repairs to the ship, then to travel on to Coruscant and complete our journey."

"Your Highness," Captain Panaka said quickly, regaining his thoughts on the matter. "Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by the Hutts. The Hutts are gangsters and slavers. I do not agree with the Jedi on their decision to land there."

The Queen looked at Qui-Gon. The Jedi did not waver. "You must trust my judgment, Your Highness."

"We are in your hands," she advised, and the matter was settled.

Anakin followed the two older Jedi out of the room, the meeting having finished, and then departed from them heading in the direction that he had seen Padmé head with Artoo-Detoo.

**A/N: Make sure to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
